


Young Love, Teenage Dreams, and the Story of an Outcast and a Renegade

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADAM HAS AN OBSESSION WITH TEA, Adam's backstory, Better than the tags I swear, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, I LOVE ADAM'S CAT, LM confirmed Adam as mixed, M/M, Multilingual adam, U can pry Brazilian-Indian Adam from my cold dead hands, adashi, its good I swear, multilingual Shiro, omg so much fluff, poetry geek Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR ADASHIFANART!!Plz read its better than the tags or summaryi wanted to know more of Adam's backstory so I wrote thisBTW this has all ur fav. Twitter Hc's I promise





	Young Love, Teenage Dreams, and the Story of an Outcast and a Renegade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatolord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolord/gifts).



> Hi!!! so I used Google Translate and other translators to translate Portuguese, so if something is wrong, please tell me and I will correct it immediately. Also if characters appear not "right" or you want something more ethnically correct, please, please make sure you tell me and I will fix it asap.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> This Fic is for Potatolord bc Meteor Showers owns me now a true start of an era

   _Adam was thrilled!_ After months of studying hard, his hard work had paid off, and he was appeased. He was in his backyard, playing with Arya, his cat, ( Well, technically it was his mom’s cat, but they had been side by side since Adam was born. Adam’s dad had given Arya to his mom as a gift.) when his mom called him inside.

 

Adam rested his hand on the doorframe and leaned inside, the fluffy Maine Coon weaving in and out of his legs.

 

“Hey Ma! Do you need anything?” Adam scrunched his nose. His mom was sitting on a chair near the kitchen island, Her lips upturned in a smirk. For a thirty- five year old, she looked not a day over twenty. Her long black hair was neatly braided, a streak of reddish-brown running down it’s length.

 

“There’s a letter for you. I think you’ll like it.”

 

“A...letter? For me?” People rarely used letters in those days, unless…

 

His mom lifted the letter from the kitchen island and waved it slightly so Adam could register what it was. In a flash, he was by her side the letter in his hands.

 

“Ma! No way! I got into the- the Galaxy Garrison!” Adam was shaking with excitement. He bolted over to the couch and carefully tore the letter open with shaky fingers. Inside was a scannable code and a bunch of Garrison items he would need, except for the uniform. They would get that on their first day.  He pulled out a shiny ID badge and a pin. He set them down on the table as his mom pulled him into a hug.

“I’m proud of you, Adam.” She kissed his head before ruffling his hair. “”Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes, you can do what you want till then.”

 

Adam jumped over the sofa and went into his room, pulling his poetry book from underneath his pillow and opening it up to a new page.

 

**_People used to tell me that a candle had painted all the stars in the sky,_ **

**_And I wished that I could paint some too._ **

**_People used to tell me that it was useless to even try,_ **

**_Useless to reach up and touch the sky._ **

**_And now, I’m here, I’ve paved this path, I haven't walked astray_ **

**_So give me a candle, I’ll light the way._ **

 

It was honestly really bad, as far as poems went, (he preferred reading the classics, like Robert Frost, even though they were super hard to find in 2784)

________--__---_---_____----_______--______-___-___-----_______----_-_-_----_-_---_-__---_

 

Adam’s dad took the week off before Adam had to leave to go to the Garrison. His mom took him shopping and bought him new clothes. Hours before they had to leave, Adam was packing his bag and unpinning the posters from his wall and rolling them up neatly. His little sister, Rajani, sat on the bed, swinging her legs around.

 

“Anna, I wanna be like you when I grow up!” She said, her gaze drifting around the half-empty room.

 

“I bet you’ll join me at the Garrison someday. Your time will come, don’t worry.”

 

His dad inspected Adam as he combed his hair.

 

“I’m proud of you son. I bet you’ll do great things. Now, come on we are going to be late.” He smiled and ushered Adam out of the bathroom.  Raj begged both her dad and Adam to sit next to her.

 

“What? None of you want to sit next to me?” Adam’s mom chuckled as she pulled out of the driveway.

 

_______---_____--__-_____-----_______-_-______-_--_____-_--____-__-___--_-___----_-_---

 

The moment that Adam’s family got out of the car, Adam’s jaw slowly dropped. He was only twelve and the building looked absolutely huge. His sister squealed in excitement as she tugged on their father’s arm, pointing at the huge building.

 

Adam’s mom immediately swept him up in a hug and peppered kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, Chinni” She said, tears welling in her eyes. “Make us proud. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

 

“I will Ma.” Adam held back his tears.

 

“Boa sorte lá fora, filho” Adam’s father patted his back before hugging him tightly.

 

“obrigado pai” Adam whispered, slowly wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

Raj tugged on his t-shirt. “Anna call us every week!”

 

“Alright” Adam chuckled before lifting his sister up in his arms and kissing her forehead.

“ I’m gonna miss you guys..” Adam said, sniffiling.

 

“We’ll be back in six months to take you back for break” Adam’s mom had her arm around his dad’s shoulder.

 

“Bye!”

 

_____--__-____--_____---____--_-_--__------____-__--__-__--___------__------______--_----___

 

Adam usually had a hard time explaining to people that he was /not/ white. Ok he was pretty annoyed that people thought he was. His Ma was Indian and his Dad was Brazilian. Oh, And it was hilarious to see the looks on people’s face when he randomly spoke Portuguese to confuse the heck out of people. It helped that he could read, speak, and write three languages and understand one fluently. Did he laugh at the looks on people’s faces when they saw him jamming out to Hindi songs? Yes. He laughed in their face and turned the volume up louder. It was fun. Very. Fun. He had volunteered at his Mom’s medical clinic as a translator, and it honestly helped that he did. It helped get him into the Garrison, at least. Iverson, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate him talking to himself in Portuguese. At. All.

 

“Estou cansado..”

 

“STAND IN LINE AND BE QUIET WHILE IM SPEAKING CADET.”  

 

“స్టుపిడ్…”

 

“CADET!”

 

“Sorry, sir”

 

Adam was one to follow the rules. He was a meticulous person, for a twelve-year old. Yeah, he made Iverson angry a few times, but who could blame him? He literally was not pleased by anyone. Unless you were the new kid, that is. His name was Takashi Shirogane, and Adam was assigned as his co-pilot. “Shiro”, as he was called, was at the top of his class. A five-star fighter pilot that held so much promise. Adam was honestly luck to have him as his roommate too. Everyone was kind of hesitant near Shiro to be honest. So was Adam, at first. After the first long day of training was finished, Everyone headed back to their assigned dorms. Adam was surprised when he found out that Shiro was his roommate.  After the first week of flight school had gone by, He and Shiro were best friends. They did almost everything together. Shiro always asked him about his pet cat, or begged him to read a poem to him. Adam always cooked for the both of them, after watching Shiro burn something in a microwave. He would never let Shiro live that down.

 

He made another entry in his Poetry book/journal.

 

**_I used to draw a lot of constellations as a kid, and It seems like my heart can finally be up there where it belongs. I’m really happy to-_ **

 

He slammed his book shut and sprinted to Shiro’s side as Shiro twitched violently on the floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
